The Uncanny Mimic
by On Soaring Wings
Summary: Calvin Rankin, former X-Man, Criminal, Terrorist, currently a man seaking redemption. Will he find it? Part of the Uncanny R-Man Marvel Universe. Written with his permission.
1. Starting Anew

Chapter 1: It takes a Mimic!

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Marvel Comics.**

_(New York City)_

A figure in a blue and white costume with white angel wings flew over the streets of New York. Calvin Rankin was just an ordinary kid until exposure to chemicals his father created gave him the ability to assume the abilities of nearby beings. Encountering the X-Men he eventually joined them as the Mimic, the team's first non-mutant member, however Calvin's undiagnosed bipolar disorder caused many problems with the team leading to his time on the X-Men being brief at best. From there things only went downhil for the young man, first seemingly dying absorbing the Hulk's gamma energies to save the world from his out of control power, to turning up alive and joining the Brotherhood of Mutants, participating in numerous horrid acts including the murder of X-Men ally Moira MacTagert, the very woman who had helped diagnose, and treat his bipolar disorder. It had seemed Calvin was doomed to remain little more than just a straight up villain for the rest of his life.

But fate it seemed had other plans.

_(Flashback, several months ago.)_

Mimic had been incarcerated in the Raft, not long ago. Shortly before being released on good behavior (The prison staff had put him on stronger medication mellowing him out a bit.) A figure came to him in a vision. It was him... Or rather an alternate universe counterpart of him. But this one was different. He was a villain who had remained a hero through and through, eventually joining a reality hopping team of superheroes to save the multiverse before sacrificing himself against the villain Proteus. His spirit visited the one world he had traveled to with a Mimic that needed his guidence.

"Hey Cal'." The blonde wingless version of himself told the man. "You look like you're in a bind, you could use some guidence."

"Don't give me that rubbish." Calvin scoffed. "Professor X, Captain Britain, Dr. MacTagart, they failed to steer me on the right path, what makes you think you can."

The other mimic just smiled. "Because I'm actually part of you. I'm not just an alternate universe version. I'm also deep down, the Mimic you always wanted to be. You wanted to be a hero, to be respected, to have friends. I know where you are coming from. I was there just the same as you are, and I can tell you, it's still not too late, you can better yourself."

Calvin just looked at him sadly. "Tell me... What is it that makes you different than me... What was it you did, that I didn't that led me down this path?"

The other Mimic just walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. "When the X-Men came calling. I swallowed my pride, my arrogance. I wasn't anymore special than them. I was just like everyone else. In more ways than one. He then reached in and hugged Calvin with a smile. "My life is over now, but yours has just begun."

A white flash of light followed, and Mimic swiftly jolted awake. Part of him wanted to flat out dismiss it as a dream, but deep down, he wanted it to be real.

"No more... I can change."

_(End Flashback, present time.)_

Mimic was trying to reinvent himself as a true hero now. The kind of hero he truely wanted to be. He just didn't know quite where to start. He flew over the city countless times on patrol. Trying to find something to do. Mostly he just broke up a few robberies here and there, but most supervillains he came upon were already being fought by other heroes, and Mimic didn't want to risk a fight with them over a misunderstanding if he could help it.

He flew up to the roof of a nearby building to rest, as he touched down on the cold ground, he was inwardly thankful he started wearing boots for once in his carreer.

"Hello Calvin." A voice rang from behind the Mimic. He turned and saw he was not alone on this rooftop.

Cyclops, Jean Grey, Beast, Iceman, Archangel, Emma Frost, Warlock, and Wolfsbane (the last of who'm didn't seem in a very good mood."

"Keep your distance team." Cyclops warned the members who knew less about Mimic. He can only Mimic you if you get too close."

"Speak fer yer'self Scott!" Wolfsbane snarled shifting full wolf. "After what this basta'rd did to Moira, I'ma gon' make 'im pay dearly!"

"Wait! I don't want to-" Mimic tried to take off into the air, but Wolfsbane was already on him in full wolf form, knocking them both over the edge of the building.

"RAHNE! NO!" Warlock cried watching his wife go over the sides.

"Jean!" Scott yelled.

"I'm on it!" The redhead telekinetic said diving off the side of the building her telekinesis manifsting to try and break Rahne, and Calvin's fall. She managed to stop them at the halfway point of the building and seperate the two from each other.

"What th'e hell 're ye' doing Jean!?" Rahne snapped shifting into a transition hybrid form. "Have ye' fergotton what this son of 'a bitch did to Moira."

"I'm genuinely sorry for that." Calvin interjected. "I wish I could take it back, but I can't." He flapped his wings so he could float on his own without Jean's telekinesis. "If you had bothered to let your friends scan my mind, you'd clearly see I was trying to go legit."

"He's right Rahne." Jean said. "He's not here to fight, and Moira's back from the dead anyway. There's no need for bloodshed her-"

*BOOOM!* Just then an explosion rang out in the streets down below.

"I'm not your enemy X-Men, I'm here to save lives, to be a hero." Mimic said. "Allow me to prove it." He circled behind Rahne and grabbed her around the waist.

"Ack!" The scottish lychanphrope mutant gasped. "Mister Rankin. Git yer hands off me. Ah'm 'a married woman!"

"You can slap me after the fight is over." Mimic countered. "We have a bad guy to fight!"

"Now yer talkin." The redhead grinned as Mimic made a nosedive right into the ground.

_(The Streets below)_

Malcom McBride (aka the Supervillain known as Carrion.) was busy stealing an expierimental data chip from the Brand Corperation building when he saw a winged figure swoop down in front of him dropping off a Redheaded werewolf, and spinning around to hover overhead.

"Boy... You just picked the wrong building to steal from." Calvin said letting loose the most powerfull eye beams copied from Cyclops he could muster!

**To be continued**

_Next Chapter: Wolfsbane, and Mimic vs Carrion._


	2. Canned Carrion

Chapter 2: Canned Carrion

**DISCLAIMER: All characters unless specified belong to Marvel Comics. Captain Falcon and Smash Bros is the Property of Nintendo**

_(New York City)_

Calvin uttered a curse as his Optic Blast passed through Carrion's body as if it were never there to begin. "Damn. He's a phase shifter." He uttered.

"Foolish mutant heroes!" Carrion taunted. "Your efforts are in vain, for no living being can harm me!"

"Ah' who cares who 'er what he is, he canae stay in that state forever!" Wolfsbane snarled lunging at him.

"Wolfsbane wait!" Mimic tried to reason we don't know what else he can-" He was cut off as Wolfsbane was sent flying back at him from a powerful telekinetic push crashing into him knocking them both into an abandoned hotdog stand.

"Ugggh, great, mustard in my wings, that's gonna take a lot of shampoo to get out." Calvin groaned standing up.

"Aye'." Wolfsbane added standing up. "Now me poor fur is covered in relish. I'll have te' stay in this form until I can reach a shower." She said. "Unstable molecules an' condiments don't mix well with me' skin. I get a rash so bad I need a salad fork to deal with the itchin."

Calvin would have made some retort but he spotted Carrion floating after them with a handful of something. "Eat my dust!" He yelled.

"Quick, behind me!" He yelled using the telekinesis he had long since copied from Jean Grey to form the remains of the hotdog stand into a barrier to block the thrown object at the last second Carrion thew a cloud of red powder at the pair when it hit the hotdog stand it rapidly dissolved into a puddle of goop.

"Oh great, now he has acid powder too. How manae' powers does this guy have!?" Wolfsbane snarled getting ready to fight.

"Intangibility, teleportation, a that can either decay, or ignite a fire, limited telekinetic ability to levitate self and repel organic matter, accelerated healing, and the generation of a red dust substance that can either function as a corrosive, an anesthetic, or as flesh-eating bacteria." Calvin rattled off without missing a beat. "Buddy, you just made a big mistake getting too close to me. Every power, every skill, every piece of knowledge you have is now also mine to use as I see fit to defeat you!" Mimic said grabbing Rahne and disappearing a block or so away.

"What're ye' doing?!" Rahne hissed as Mimic. "We had him right where we wanted him."

"No we didn't." Calvin said. "I can tell from what I copied he's immune to the Red Dust, and his Death Touch, so there's no use turning them against him. At least now we know what his powers are and can plan accordingly."

"Ye got a plan?" Rahne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep... But I need your help, you and the other X-Men."

_(A moment later. Back with Carrion.)_

Carrion was throwing a fit destroying assorted objects left and right with his corrosive touch, and red dust. "You dare run from me!? Come out and take your death like a true hero!" As he ranted and raved he noticed it was getting quite cold. Even with his intangibility power he was freezing fast. "What the-" A quick glance up revealed the answer.

Mimic was flying above him, Iceman held alongside him courtesy of Jean Grey's Telekinesis. Both were using Iceman's cyrokinesis to project waves of intense cold over the body of the supervillain. Carrion tried to throw some red dust at them only for the street under his feet to be blasted out under him courtesy of Cyclops' optic blast. Losing balance he fell to the ground. He tried to use his telekinesis to repel the heroes only to find mental blocks were preventing him from using any of his powers!

Warlock dashed in on shapeshifted rocket-powered roller skates before turning into Captain Falcon from Smash Bros right in front of Carrion as he stood up. "I always wanted to try this... FALCON PUNCH!" He roared punching Carrion hard enough to send him flying across the street!"

Into the arms of Archangel who flew high into the air with Carrion in his arms. "What do you think you can do to me?" Carrion arrogantly taunted. "You have no powers besides flight!"

"News flash." Warren said with a smile. "One-hundred-fifty feet in the air, flight is all I need." He said dropping the villain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!" Carrion cried as he fell to the ground. He was about to slam into it when Beast swung from a nearby street light like a trapeze slamming his giant feet hard into the side of Carrion sending him tumbling across the street with a sickening thud.

Only for Wolfsbane to lay a paw upon his chest. "I hope ye don't plan on surrendering now. Please don't... I want to repay you fer' all the mustard in me fur."

Carrion just gulped. "Not the face, not the face."

_(A short time later, back at the Xavier Institute.)_

Carrion had been taken back into SHIELD custody, and the X-Men had returned to the Institue to celebrate their victory.

"This is so unfair." Rahne whined. "I hardly got to do anything this time."

"It's okay hon." Warlock said rubbing her back. "There will be other villains."

Meanwhile Cyclops was talking with Mimic. "I'm sorry that we doubted you Calvin. You really were a help back there."

"Don't sweat it." Calvin said. "You guys were the ones who took him down so fast. I just came up with a simple plan."

Scott just sighed. "I don't suppose you'd be interested in staying at the Institute. I feel there's a lot you could teach these kids."

"I appreciate the offer." Calvin said. "But I still feel there's a lot I have to make up for before I can settle down on a team." Calvin said.

"Understood." Cyclops said. "By the way... Do you still have Carrion's powers? It seems weird since he's probably miles away now."

Calvin held out a fingertip generating a small amount of Red Dust. "Wow... That's weird... Are my powers changing somehow?" He asked no one in particular as he wiped the corrosive dust off on coffee table leaving a notable acid mark.

"Calvin..." Emma glared. "That was a thirty-two-hundred dollar coffee table."

Calvin's eyes widened. "Uhhhh... Whoops."

_(Meanwhile at a hidden base under New York city.)_

"What is the progress on the psionic-digital transference device?" An old man in a Military uniform asked.

A random scientist looked up from a computer. "Everything is going as scheduled we will be ready to make the Transfer in two days, General Kincaid."

"Excellent work soldier." The man said looking down at the pinkish white crystalline robot with a red face laying on a table. "I hope you rest well Mutantkind. Once I transfer my mind to Nimrod, all of your kind will be doomed."

As he said that a nerdy young technician looked on with an expression of fear and disgust. _"This is messed up. Someone has to stop this madman, I need to get a signal out to some heroes."_ Carson Hunter thought to himself.

**To be continued**

_Next Chapter: It's Mimic vs General Kincaid and The Right. Will Nimrod be the next greatest threat to Mutantkind? Stay tuned to find out._


End file.
